Something Borrowed and Something Blue
by mspink93
Summary: Please Sonny, please.....don’t marry him.” one-shot


**So, this idea just came to me one night when I was trying to go to sleep. I don't really know how I feel about it lol. But feel free to review and tell me what you think!! They are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own SWAC**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tawni, can you help me put this necklace on?" Sonny asked, turning to her best friend. "I just can't get it fastened behind my neck."

Tawni put down her magazine and stood up, looking at Sonny with a critical eye. "Awww, Sonny," she said, tears welling in her eyes. "You look beautiful!" She clasped the sterling silver necklace around Sonny's neck and then fixed the sapphire pendant so that it fell perfectly against her pale skin. "Is this your something blue?"

Sonny nodded her head and fingered the pendant. "And my something borrowed. It's my mom's."

Tawni tsked and rolled her eyes. "Sonny, you can't have the something borrowed and the something blue be the same thing!" she exclaimed. "It has to be four different objects!"

Sonny looked at the blonde, confusion in her eyes. "What? Why?"

"I don't know!! That's just the way it is! Look, use that as just your something blue, and I'll let you use this," Tawni picked up a gorgeous silver comb, "as your something borrowed, alright?" She expertly placed it in Sonny's hair, pulling back only one side of her bangs. The rest of the comedienne's brunette locks cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. "There. You look even more beautiful than before!"

"Thanks Tawni," Sonny tried to blink back her tears. "I never thought that you'd actually say that to anyone other than yourself," she joked half-heartedly. The salt water was in danger of escaping her eyes, and she didn't want to ruin her carefully applied makeup. If this was going to work, everything had to go just right.

Tawni smoothed back Sonny's hair and winked at her. "I'll be nice on your wedding day, Sonny. You should know that."

Sonny was about to reply when the familiar voice of a certain heartthrob interrupted their conversation.

"Knock, knock!"

Tawni quickly hid in the closet and grinned at Sonny, motioning for her to let him in.

"Who's there?" Sonny quipped, unlocking the door. By the time Chad had opened it and entered the room, she was already back in front of the mirror, smoothing out the full skirt of her white dress.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," he answered, playing along with her joke. He wasn't normally a person who enjoyed jokes, much less took part in them, but he seemed to be bending all of the rules where Sonny Munroe was concerned.

"Chad Dylan Cooper who?" Sonny had finished with her skirt and had moved onto her face. She ran her hands over her cheeks to get rid of any extra powder, traced her lip line with her fingertip to remove any unwanted lipstick and patted her hair with her hand, making sure it sat just right.

Chad pretended to be hurt. "Ouch, Sonny, you don't remember who I- wait a minute. Why are you dressed like that?"

_Took him long enough to notice_. Sonny turned to face him, the picture of innocence. "Dressed like what, Chad?" she asked. She answered her own question before he got the chance to. "Oh, you mean in a wedding dress? Maybe it's because I'm getting married. Didn't you get your invitation?"

Chad couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sonny Munroe, _his _Sonshine, was getting married? And invited him to her wedding? How could he have not known this? He vaguely remembered his mail-reader-person trying to tell him about an envelope that he had gotten, but he had just shoved her off. He was Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He didn't have time to read mail.

"Wha...no no no, Sonny, you can't get married!" he cried, pacing around her dressing room. In the closet, Tawni grinned to herself.

"And why not, Chad?" Sonny crossed her arms, being mindful to wrinkle the delicate material of her bridal gown. "Why can't I get married?"

He ran his hands through his hair, for once not caring that he was messing it up. "Because Sonny....you're only 17! You can't get married at 17!! You're still a child!"

Sonny carefully perched on the edge of the couch and looked up at Chad, who had stopped pacing and was now standing right in front of her, looking like he doesn't know what to do with his arms. He kept crossing them, then folding them, then running them through his hair. "Is that the only reason why I can't get married?" she asked him quietly.

Chad stopped moving his arms around and looked at her. She looked beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes were lined in black and looked huge; her eye lashes long and full. Her cheeks were covered with foundation and powder, but a faint blush was still visible through all of that, making her look like she was glowing. The truth was that wasn't the only reason. There was another one, a more important one – he loved her, and even though he had planned on coming over here to tell her, now, today, he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Not knowing that she was going to get married in a few hours. Because now he knew what he had always feared: Sonny Munroe, the girl of his dreams, didn't love him. There was no way she could possibly love him if she was going to get married to someone else at the tender age of 17. She must really love this guy.

"Yes," he said. "That's the only reason. But it's your choice whether to get married so young or not, so you should do whatever makes you happy," he swallowed hard, grateful for his acting skills. "But umm...who is this guy anyways?"

"Marshall's nephew, Lucas? He introduced us last year, and we just hit things off."

Chad snorted. "So you're getting married? You guys hit things off, so you decided to get married?"

Sonny shook her head. "Chad, it's more complicated than that, ok? Look, I have to go in a little while. We're having the wedding here, at the studio, a little low-key thing, no paparazzi, but I still need to be there on time. It's my wedding, so, it can't start without me!" she smiled weakly at her attempt at a joke. "Anyways, Chad, please come to my wedding. It'll really.....it'd mean a lot to me if you came. Please?"

He couldn't say no to Sonny. He never could say no to Sonny. "Sure, Munroe, I'll come. It's your big day, after all. I can't miss my favourite Random's wedding, can I?"

She smiled her signature toothy grin, and he felt his heart break a little more. _His_ Sonshine was getting married; _his. _But he had to get used to the fact that she wasn't his anymore.

And maybe she never had been.

(-o-)

"Oh, Sonny, I'm so excited!!" Tawni squealed. The two best friends were standing next to the set that Marshall had had built for the ceremony. It looked like a church, with an altar and everything. He had insisted on having it made for the wedding, to make the whole thing feel more real.

"Tawn, don't you feel, I **dunno**, a little bad about this?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, calm down. You're just having cold feet. Remember how excited you were this morning?" Tawni reminded her. "Everything will be fine, ok?"

"But what if it's not?" Sonny fretted. "What if it doesn't work out?"

"Sonny!" Tawni whisper-yelled, holding her by her shoulders. "Trust me, ok? It'll be fine."

Just then, the bridal music started to play, and Tawni gave Sonny one last squeeze. "This is it!" she whispered, and then made her entrance as the Maid of Honour. Sonny counted to 10, took a deep breath, and then slowly started to walk up the aisle. She didn't have anyone to give her away, but she was ok with that. She didn't need a fancy wedding, or a big reception, and she didn't need to be given away. All she needed was to be married to the one that she loved.

Sonny's eyes scanned the crowd as she made her way to where Lucas stood for her. She saw all of her friends from So Random!, minus Tawni, who stood at the front of the set. She saw Josh, the mail boy, and Chad, shifting in his seat and looking generally uncomfortable. Before she knew it, she had reached the altar, and stood to face Lucas.

The priest cleared his throat, and then began with his speech. Sonny didn't hear words; her ears were buzzing, her stomach was turning and she couldn't keep herself from looking at Chad. She hoped Tawni was right, and that this would all work out fine.

_Come on, come on, come on._

"Do you, Lucas Pike, take Sonny Munroe to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health?" the priest asked Lucas. He picked up the ring and slid it onto Sonny's finger. "I do," he said, and smiled at her. She smiled back, putting her acting skills to good use.

"And do you, Sonny Munroe, take Lucas Pike to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health?"

"I do," she whispered, and slipped the ring onto his finger. She ducked her head as the tears fell. This was the last chance.

_Come on, come on, come on._

"If there is anybody in this room who objects to this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace," the priest said, and for a moment, all was quiet. Sonny scanned the crowd once more, her eyes resting on Chad.

_Come on, come on, come on._

"Well then, I now pronounce you-"

"STOP!!"

Sonny's head snapped up to see Chad Dylan Cooper striding down the aisle. She exchanged glances with Tawni, who was smiling and nodding, as if to say, "_See? Told you!"_

"Sonny, I can't let you marry him!! I can't!! Remember before, in your dressing room? When I said the only reason was because you were too young? Well, I lied, ok? The real reason I don't want you to marry this clown is because...well, because I love you!! I've always loved you! And I can't lose you, not like this. Please Sonny, please.....don't marry him."

There was a moment of silence. Then Tawni burst out laughing.

"See Sonny? What did I tell you? I knew it would work!"

"Wait...what?" Chad looked from Tawni to Sonny and back again. "What are you talking about? Sonny, what is she talking about?"

"Chad," Sonny choked out between giggles. "I'm not really marrying Lucas. I'm way too young to even think about getting married!! Besides, he's Tawni's boyfriend!"

"Then what.....what is going on?" Chad demanded, the colour rising in his cheeks.

"Ok, listen. This was all Tawni's idea. She knows I like you, Chad. Actually, everyone seems to know except for you. And honestly, it was really bringing me down. Because, well, I just love you so much, and you don't even seem to see it! So Tawni made this whole plan up, where I would pretend to get married to Lucas, and see how you react. She told me that you loved me, but I didn't believe her. She said that you would freak out and stop the wedding, but I didn't believe her. I mean, I hoped, but I didn't think that you actually would – "

"Sonny, stop!" Chad cried, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Are you saying that you guys staged this whole thing, just to get me to say that I loved you?"

She nodded her head. "Please don't be mad, though, Chad. I just didn't know how else to see if you did."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" he asked, moving closer to her.

She grinned. "This seemed like so much more fun?"

Chad laughed, and then leaned down even closer to Sonny. She tilted her face upwards, and suddenly, their lips were connected. The two of them didn't even notice when Tawni motioned for everyone to clear the set and leave the two of them alone. When they came up for air, Chad rested his forehead against Sonny's.

"Just don't...don't scare me like that again, ok?" he whispered, looking into her eyes. "Because I don't want anyone else to marry my Sonshine."

"Sonshine, Chad? Really?" she asked, playing with his hair.

"What would you prefer Sonflower? Sonbeam? Sonny-Day?"

Sonny smiled. "No....Sonshine is just fine," she whispered before pulling him in for round two.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** l  
l  
l  
l  
V (That is supposed to be pointing to the green button, lol, but it looks kinda.....cooky lol)**


End file.
